Paths Leading To Nowhere
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: Michelle Rainey finds out that the author Morton Rainey is her father, so she ventures out to Tashmore lake to see him? Will Shooter return?
1. Default Chapter

**The Story Of Michelle Rainey**

-

**By: Schizophrenic-Mort-Rainey (do not want to release real name)**

-

**A/N: **Amy and Mort were married, but they didnt lose the baby in this story. Amy just simply put it up for adoption (adoption isnt simple....but you get the idea). Also, it is put in Michelle perspective. For example, she'll say. :: My dad hugged me and I cried. :: So, she is talking about herself....got it? Some of it will be in Morts POV too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Finding Out My Past**

Ever wonder why you can never remember your birth? Or why you cant remember anything from your first years of living? Dont you hate when you cant remember something really important? You know its important, but your brain will no comprehend? I hate it, and I suffer from it. I know nothing of my past, I'm lucky I know my own name. I dont know my mother, I dont know my father, and I havent heard from my relatives. I classify myself as a orphan. A lost soul looking for a path to guide her way. Please, listen to my story. So maybe you can find your path to guide you out of the mess I call life.

'_Michelle....Michelle!'_

'Jesus christ Mitchel! What is it?' I yelled, pushing the blonde mat of hair out of my face.

'I found something in the attic! You should come see! Come on!' Mitchel yanked the blankets off my bed and I shivered. I slipped on my slippers, rob, and shuffled upstairs to meet Mitchel.

He was holding a gringy looking looking peice of paper, and he was staring at it like it was alien. I walked beside him and snatched the paper out of his hand and started reading it. It said that my name was Michelle Rainey...well no duh. There was something deeply wrong on the paper though, my father, it said that he was Mort Rainey. The author Mort Rainey? I thought it was just a weird coincidence that his name was the same of mine, I actully laughed about it. The idea of him being my father though was....very odd and suprising. It also said my birth mother was Amy Rainey, I had heard her name from one of Morton Raineys....my dad's books. Mitchel looked up at me and put a hand upon mine. For a eight year old, he's pretty mature.... most of the time.

Soon after the Birth Certificate inncodent, i went downstairs and grabbed a can of Moutain Dew. It was flat, but I needed some liquid. I sat down at the kitchen table and got one of my dad's books. I plopped it down and stared at his picture. I looked like him, now I know where I get my odd hair from....and my eyes. Upon from looks though, I didnt know anything of my father. I didnt even know how to contact him. Then the thought struck me though...._the Operator_. Surely the Operator can give me his home phone number, I mean....thats their job. I was hesistant to get off my butt and go over to the phone. I didnt want to hear his voice, and I surely didnt want to hear it after I explained the whole situation about me being daughter. Shouldnt he be trying to contact me though? I mean, he's my father, he has more responsibility than me. He should be calling! All of these thoughts raced through my head....I was confused and upset. I was happy and sad....all of these emotions at the same time. I finally had enough. I got off my chair and walked towards the phone. I dialed the Operator and asked her for Morton Rainey home phone number. She told me to wait a few minutes. Operators always have those funny voices, sounds like they're no is plugged. Well, this women sounded like everything was plugged. All of a sudden the phone started ringing, I drew in a sharp breath and wondered if I should hang up. I started to crack my jaw....it started seizing up on me. I heard a groggy 'hello' emit from the phone. I whimpered a little and finally got the courage to talk.

'Hello.' I said while biting my fingernails.

'Who is this anyway?' His voice was gruff.

'Michelle....Rainey.'

There was dead silence on the phone for about a minute. Then I heard laughing, it was not what I expected.

'Yeah right, and what am I supposed to be? Your long lost cousin?' He chuckled through the phone, I didnt find it funny.

'No....your my-my-my father.' My stuttering was not helping, I do that when I get nervous.

'I-I-I dont belive you, why would you play such a joke?' He sounded scared.

'I have a Birth Certificate...my mother was Amy Rainey.'

'No...this cant be happening.'

'Well Mort....Dad....it is happening.' I felt like I was going to cry.

'How do you know? Is there proof? Can you send it to me?' His was asking questions a mile a minute.

'I wouldnt send them over the mail Dad....' I said Dad with a snobby tone.

'Where do you live? And how old are you anyway? This is so overwhelming.' I could hear a deep sigh come from him after he said that.

'Well...I live in New York. I am twenty five. Would you like to know my eating habits too?' My joking wasent helping me, nor him.

'Do you know where Tashmore Lake is?'

I nodded, but remembered I was on the phone. 'Yes, I do.'

The next hour Mort....or my dad, gave me directions to his house in Tashmore Lake so that I could show him the Birth Certificate. It made me a little angry that he didnt trust me, but in a way I could understand. He's probably not sure of me, he probably gets alot of these people claiming they are his relatives so they can get money. It's already Monday and I have my whole week planned, I'm going to spend my whole week with my dad. It wasent my idea, it was his. He said if he found out it was all true, he'd spend some quality time with me. I dont know what the 'quality time' is going to be, but its gotta be better than seeing him and just leaving.

So after the long conversation on the phone, I slipped into my pyjama's and tried to clamber up the stairs. When I got halfway though, I thought the couch would be easier so I crashed there for the night. I also had the weirdest dreams ever.....all I could see was a black hat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So, here's another Secret Window fic. It my first 'Morts Daughter' story. How do you like it? Please tell me by looking in the lower left corner of your screen and pushing the 'Go' button. Thanks! BYEZ!!!!

!SaRa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews: **

**A Depp Girl - This fic sounds like it's going to be better than I thought it would be. Update real soon so I, and your, soon to be many, reviewers can read what happens**

**Manson - Keep going it's good**

**Dawnie-7 - Nice start.Hope you continue.Sounds like it's going to be creepy.**

Thank you my reviewers, I am eternally greatfull! :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Meeting Dad**

I happen to be 5'10", I also have weird, messy, untameable hair. It was bleached blonde when I went to Florida once, it was a horrible expirience. I wear red framed glasses, very close to my fathers. So can you imagine me, laying on a couch, waking up in a sweat?

I woke up suddenly to find my clothes soaked through, everywhere. So, I peeled myself off the couch and went to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face and looked at my reflection.

'Geez, I look like crap.'

I shuffled back into the kitchen and wondered when I should head up to Tashmore Lake. I was going to leave today though, but should I arrive late or early. If I arrive late, I'll look lazy, but if I arrive early...he may think I am some goody-goody or something.

'This is so stupid.' I thought.

I sat down at the kitchen table and read last weeks newspaper. It was just some babble about some drunk driver dying in a car accident. Thats why I want to get out of New York, get away from all the violence and stupidity. Should I call him again? No...he'll just get annoyed. Maybe I should just call him and tell him...yeah thats what I'll do. I had written his number down before we both hung up so all I had to do is go over to the phone and dial his number. I finished dialing and the phone ran, I dont why I was nervous though. I heard his groggy voice again, it was annoyed.

'Hello?' Yep. He was pissed.

'Hey, this is Michelle. Your daughter, the one that called you yesterday?' I hoped he would remember.

'Oh yes, I remember. What is it that you need, you woke me up.' He groaned again.

'I just wanted to call to tell you I'm coming over today.'

'Alright, well I guess i'll see you later.'

Then he hung up, just like that, without even a goodbye. Wow, my dad sounded like an ass. I decided to go and get dressed, since I'd be going out soon. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair, I kept brushing until I found something that made me freak....THERE WAS A CHUNK OF MY HAIR MISSING. It was like it was cut out or something. I felt something cold against my foot and I looked down, there was a pair of black sizzors. They had my hair tangled in through the blades, at least I think it was my hair. Did I do that in my sleep?

_'No, YOU didnt do that in your sleep.' _That little annoying voice inside my head started talking.

'Whats that supposed to mean?'

_'It means YOU didnt do it.'_

'Well I must have, no one would just break into my house and chop some of my hair off. They'd steal stuff, and maybe try to murder me.'

_'Maybe it was....'_

'Maybe it was what?'

_'He did it.'_

'Who's he? God, I'm talking to myself. I'm insane, thats it. This is all just a weird dream....like that black hat.'

_'Shooter.'_

'Shooter? Who the hell is Shooter?'

The voice in my head didnt respond, feeling foolish and a little scared. I brushed the rest of my hair and put a hat on the cover the bald spot of my hair. I pulled on the rest of my outfit and ran out the door as quickly as possible. I held out the directions to his house in my hand as I started the car.

'Hmmm, Tashmore Lake. Sounds familiar.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, I kinda liked this Chapter better than the last one. So, do you think Shooter chopped some of her hair off, or do you think it was her? Read and Review so can find out soon!**


End file.
